vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124953-na-faction-balance-and-additional-thoughts-on-the-aurin
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Lies all lies! | |} ---- ---- Thanks for the advice! | |} ---- This is pretty much hard fact. Why have 10 orks, when you can have one Spacemarine? | |} ---- To be fair, I think it's less a bunny issue and more a slight population shift due to the nerd fetish for firefly that was magnified by everyone doubling in on the faction with more people. Disparity tends to get magnified with hard faction divisions because there's a reason to run one faction or the other. If your friends rolled Exile, you roll Exile or you make new friends. Most people opt for the former, understandably. | |} ---- I gotta disagree, I think the anime fans went exile so they could go "OMG BUNNIES, THEY ARE SOOO CUTE OMG LOOK AT THEM *HIGHPITCH SCREAM*" | |} ---- I have a new found level of respect for you | |} ---- Believe me, if it wasn't for exactly the reason of friends, I'd be playing Dominion partially BECAUSE Aurin are on the other side. And I like anime. Every time I take a quest from an Aurin, I wish the game would let me attack friendly units. | |} ---- I think it's a combo of the two. I fall under the "nerd fetish for firefly", I made a Human Engi named Vera Cobb :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A better comparison would be 1 space marine equating to 10 imperial guard, which is canon. Orks vary too greatly for a numbers equation depending on the author and it can be drastically different depending on he type of Ork you're fighting such as a Nob or higher is very capable of handling a space marine in close combat as opposed to a basic ork b-....eh..........*ahem* Wildstar, yes...yes....ummm Honestly I love both factions, I don't care much for Chua or Aurin after playing them both and interacting with the NPCs. However I LOVE Mechari and Mordesh. I enjoy Draken as well as they give off a "klingon" vibe to me that I myself also like. Granok though personally feel a bit "bleh"; I know they're like the dwarves of ildstar and all, but they don't really strike me as having much depth to em,but that's a personal thing. edit: meant 10 imperial gaurds | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is precisely how I feel about the races. If Mordesh were Dominion, I'd be the happiest person on earth! I really liked chua pre-launch, but after getting 2 of them to 50, I can't wait for race changes to come so I can swap one of them (sorry, but engineers must be chua, and scientists....) to a draken. I also want to change my human medic to a mechari (which would give me 3 mechari, and 1 of each of the other races). | |} ---- They're not my thing, but after playing one I can see the draw of them... These are what I think greatly contribute to Aurin being the state they are: They're cute humans with animal features, playing off the existing players who potentially would have made humans if Aurin did not exist Some people equate them to "anime" cat/bunny/animal girls/boys They're the only species on Exile that has a tail Aurin visually fit the role of stalker very well(sneaky kitties are sneaky!) Aurin are the only non-human species that can be esper exile side They're have a positive(although ungodly level of it) attitude as a design inherently and some people need/want that I wil admit they have awesome hair(even though some of it needs some tweaking and refinement...) Because there is an already existing large pool of Aurin it's easier to jump into a community that alrge(while they are part fo the overall Wildstar community, they themselves ahve a big enough pool on their own). Much like Asura and Sylvari of GW2 | |} ---- ---- Mordesh were going to be on the Dominion, but when the plague they are suffering happened we quarantined them so it wouldn't spread. They hold a grudge about that | |} ---- ---- Devious. Seriously? The furry tail and big eyes ... and the ears... I just can't even... | |} ---- ---- I'm a female, and find the aurin way to saccharine sweet. I rerolled one of mine to a mordesh and I'm much happier now =) I did keep my pink-haired super-adorable one tho, because sometimes, you just gotta be super adorable. | |} ---- I just did /threaten on my little Aurin: And this is my reaction to that: Yea, not exactly threatening LOL Can totally see what you mean about needing to be super adorable sometimes :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Interesting theory. I don't mind Aurins at all. I just couldn't be one. If I see them in the world, I don't hate it. About the male insecurity part -- that's interesting. I could not at all roll a male Aurin. That would somehow go against everything I believe in. If there are super cute characters in a game, I would have to roll a female if I played one at all. For example, in Aion I couldn't stand the male character models, so all chars were female. However, in Wildstar, all my chars are male. I especially like the Drakon. This may be my inner thirteen-year-old, but I like it. Very cute and illustrative of what was said. This Aurin is pretty cute. | |} ---- ---- ---- haha no. Please you can't compete with adorableness and this level of sass. | |} ---- Oh quite the contrary Fran....if only I could get on my dommie :( (will reserve this spot for my pic whenever I get to it) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There fixed that for you :) I went sith not because I wanted to be either of those, I just grew up in the time when figures like darth maul were popular (heck he was my hero for a while). I have always just been drawn to the power struggles within the faction, it just makes for a more interesting story than what the pubs had to offer (even through movies and games I gravitated towards the dark characters). I'll just say it was hella fun to warp Bastila Shan to the dark side, just loved that personality in kotor. Another fun fact, I had 12 55's on that other game that were all imperial (couldn't bring myself to get a dirty pub to 55). That and I tend to be a douchebag in my games just to get a laugh out of it, in a demented humor kind of way.... So I guess those types of sides just fit me. For example, I couldn't take skyrim seriously, especially the first time I played it so therefore I just stole and pickpocketed everything in site though once I got my werewolf form I just went and slaughtered towns of people until they had silver then run away like a little girl. Man oh man was that fun while it lasted. That and it depends on what my guild chooses to be as a faction as well. Anyway, What you say has some truth to it in that people are vain, though to an extent we all are. Draken > Aurin imo :) edit --- apparently I like commas tonight, edited some of them >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- Matter of opinion, and perspective. If anything, I see the exiles as the evil ones. Rebelling for the sake of rebellion is not a good thing | |} ---- And poisoning villages, forests, planting bombs, sabotaging Terraformers, unleashing the squirg, unleashing nanites, claiming a holy Planet, involving undeveloped species in their war, stealing Dominion property, endangering Dominion space. | |} ---- ---- you didnt mention lex and torian on the exiles, both are very stand up guys. certainly bro-tier | |} ---- ---- I don't hate Aurin. Would I make one though? No. I wouldn't make the female version because it's too silly and sparkly for me and the males look like scrawny teenagers. As for why people choose to make Aurin over the other races, and why they seem to be so popular, I won't even try to make that generalization haha. | |} ---- Resources are one thing, but Arboria was stripped in reprisal for the Aurin aiding the Exiles. There is an odd bit of twisting to this one as far as the "justification" because the paperwork was filed that Aurin are a non sapient species. So they were being punished for their actions, but the dominion stripped their homeworld without remorse due to the lack of sapient species. I'm sure that unleashing chua on a planet is against the space Geneva convention, or something. The Dominion has a lot of good citizens, but our leadership is primarily composed of really awful people. My stance is never going to be that the Dominion are nice, rather that the Exiles are far too comfortable with their moral shortcomings. | |} ---- To be honest, I've re-read the loremageddon. And the ravaging of Arboria sounds to me nothing but claiming a planet's resources that has been deemed as containing non-sapient life. Nowhere in the story about the ravaging does it say that this was a penalty for the Aurin helping the rebels. I've re-read it twice now, and they way it comes across is that the Dominion was simply not aware that the Exiles were even on the planet when the ravaging started. Sure, ravaging a sole planet can be looked upon, but when looking in the grand perspective of the majesty that is our Dominion Empire, a sole planet can be sacrificed for the sake of further improving the overal Dominion. I think it comes off wrong for us, because we as civilization can simply not grasp the needs that are required for running an inter-galactic empire. You can look at it with our terms : Often houses get de-owned and residents moved when building new infrastructure that benefits the country. Yes it's looked upon, but it's for the greater good. Claiming Arboria was the same. And information indicates they did not consider the Aurin to be "intelligent" enough to consider them during this. | |} ---- loremageddon lacks internal consistency, but that is a different gripe of mine. I know that Aurin might not be the top of the class when it comes to science, but dealing with them for a few minutes will tell you they are sapient. They are leagues ahead in the brains department than the average Grumpel. Aurin are in C.O.G.S. so there are some capable minds among them. If the reasoning was purely a belief that they were not sapient, then why didn't the dominion stop the first time an Aurin cussed them out? Before we stray too far from the original idea, my wife has an Aurin so I can explain some of the draw of them, (Well female Aurin anyway.). Aurin are easy when it comes to player races because pretty much all of the outfits look good on them, and Aurin are very expressive. There is a general feeling of happiness that is intrinsic to their physical movements, and facial expressions. Also being as they are small the world seems to move much faster, her Aurin bounced around like a squirrel on a caffeine binge, and it was fun to watch. Ultimately the thing that caused my wife to stop playing her Aurin and main a Draken was height, they were just too short for her. I can't see that being an issue for a lot of people who play them though. | |} ---- I dont forget about these, should add these to the lists. | |} ---- ---- My main is an Aurin female. Not really a fan of anime or manga that relies on fanservice or the more red-light forms. My preference for computer games is female toons. Yes partially because I like girl watching but often the character creation and clothing options for women are significantly better than for men. Nobody bats an eye when my girls show up in pinks and purples which coincidentally make up most of the cheap set you can buy from the dye vendor in the capital cities. If we get more character slots I will likely make some Aurin males. | |} ---- ---- In the end, it's all a matter of perspective, isn't it? Only recently in human history has the story of the Dominion been something we've come to unquestionably call evil. Up until maybe the last century or two in human history, the Dominion would have been the unquestioned good guys. Even having ravaged a whole planet in retaliation, that would have been fine. It's only since about the 1800s or 1900s depending on where you are that the narrative device has broadly changed. | |} ---- On the other side of the road you've got Granok who grin like maniacs when they're running, which is awesome. | |} ---- ---- That's why we have CHUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- True as that may be, we don't have a large player base from prior to the 1800s. The Dominion just isn't portrayed in a fashion that causes the same die hard mentality that we see from some Exile players. We have players that honestly truly believe that what ever the exiles do is justified, I don't think I have ever seen that in the Dominion playerbase. | |} ---- ---- Not getting into the rest of this thread, but as a male who plays an Aurin female, I promise "sexuality" had nothing to do with it. I wanted to play a Lopp. Well, I can't be a Lopp, but I *can* have bunny ears and giant green eyeballs. Where do I find bunny ears and giant green eyeballs? On the Aurin Female character creation screen. That's all there was to my choice. | |} ---- The male Nelf also looks like they are having a massive migraine headache whenever they cast spells... have they fixed the intense bouncy run yet? | |} ---- Well some folk do it for that reason I guess, but for me, I played a female Nelf in wow, simply because I thought the male Nelf looked goofy as sin. What I'm saying is that I pick the gender based on they way they play and interact. In WS i'm a Male human because I think their build and stature looks better than the female human | |} ---- That's much more an American narrative, too. One of the things that bothers me so much about playing an Exile (probably the only reason I would consider not playing an Exile) is that, as an American, I've had the rugged, old-fashioned, streetwise antihero shoved down my throat my entire life. That Man-With-No-Name, Clint Eastwood figure essentially defined two generations of heroes, and this century made the everyman, not the aspiring man, the more recognizable hero. I've seen it in everything from movies to books. The cunning, affluent, and educated being villainized opposite the straightforward, brutal, and common. That isn't as much the case in Europe, where they have more of at least the vestige of a tradition of venerated nobility. I know when I'm being pandered to, and that "Well shucks, if them Dominion want a fight, they're gonna get it," archetype has been done to DEATH. It might not grate on other people, but there's a reason that sort of thing, even when otherwise intellectual characters like Belle Walker are portrayed as bumpkins that just get by, annoys me probably more than other people. It's also why I was ready to main play a Dominion. I've always been more of a James Bond fan than a John Wayne fan, mostly because I haven't been able to get away from that influence in my life. I mean, we've spent most of my lifetime deconstructing fairy tales, princes, and knights, by showing all power structures to be corrupt. Other people might not have that issue, but what might attract other people tends to fire off my aggravation alarm. That's probably why I play a morally ambiguous, nebulous voodoo shaman. I don't want to play that antihero figure. At least if I did it on Dominion-side, it would be INTERESTING in that context. | |} ---- No idea, not played WoW in a few years | |} ---- ---- oh idunno... how about you dont DESTROY my race's home world? | |} ---- it's not destroyed, your home world is still there. Just less green, revolutionized, upgraded so to say :D Welcome to the Dominion, you're welcome. | |} ---- You're a terrible person. May Carl Sagan have mercy on your particular set of atoms. (PS Mods this is a joke and you know it) | |} ---- You are still hurt over that? It's actually better like what oilivar said. Just because you don't like change is no reason to call treason on the dominion | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What does this even mean? People are free to have whatever religion they want in the Dominion without repercussions. I even believe that when someone from the Dominion dies on Nexus the Dominion will make sure that person gets a proper burial according to the religion of that individual. They're also not forcing anyone to take on their religion or anything. Anyway it's clear the Exile faction is more popular because of the Aurin race, because of the marketing where Exiles have been portrayed as the totally 100% good guys and the Firefly faction, and also just because now that they're already the more populated faction people will go to that faction because of population problems. | |} ---- ---- I was probably there for that. If you saw a mechari dealing with a snide chua that was me. As previously stated, when the Draken entered the dominion their religious rights, and therefore the rights of any Dominion citizen, to worship or not worship as they see fit is guaranteed. Bad mouthing the Emperor is something that you should probably keep a lid on. I only get away with it due to understanding that the Luminai are the eldan's inbred pets. Lex killed one, and so have I, there is nothing deific about them. It isn't the sort of thing that I talk about in public though. | |} ---- ---- I don't know that you can so easily point to a religion that the exiles have. The Granok of the exiles are the ones that were cast out for not following the Way of Stone, so not them. If the mordesh have ever spoken about their gods, or beliefs prior to the contagion I can't recall it. Humans have chronicle houses, which if anything would be ancestor worship? Aurin religion is too intrinsic to their social structure to be really thought of as religion. They have the weave, and those that are the strongest connected to it are in charge. I guess that makes them a theocracy? So it's not really the same as the Vigilant Church, or the Draken old gods. As far as a technical Religion with multiple gods, that is what the Draken have, and those entities seem to be able to provide boons to their worshipers even on nexus. The Vigilant church was more of a tool of the eldan to control Cassians, and to stratify the classes. Not the most pleasant thing really, but the eldan were trying to create a giant galactic empire with themselves at the controls. The well being of the Cassians wasn't really taken into account. I think it's best to take the moral code, but leave the rest at the door. I'm not sure if the exiles would stop a newly exiled Cassian from worshiping the Scions? Just because there isn't a Law like the Dominion has to defend religious freedoms that does not make the Exiles less tolerant, it just means we don't know. | |} ---- They really brainwashed the hell out of you didn't they? | |} ---- No he's right. You are not forced to Worship the Church in Dominion space, but you do are asked to respect it. | |} ---- Exactly, respect. Not like the filthly Exiles and all their "GARRRR WE HATE EVERYTHING THAT AINT US, LETS REBEL" actually that sounds familiar to the entire logic of the internet.... | |} ---- I think they may be referring to the quest lines you have to do for the Radiant Legion(Praying in the Arkship; quest lines in Ellevar and Wilderrun are the only ones I can remember, but I usually don't read quest lines/story lines, so there's probably more :P) | |} ---- Wildstar is supposed to be a satire or caricature that doesn't take itself seriously. Personally I think it takes the jokes way too far. That particular quest chain is one of the two I have some significant issues with because the only responses I get to make make my character sound like a sociopath. The other one is the Falkrin area in Galeras. Actually the whole mission chain itself is fine even the setup but how the hell did Durek keep his job when he should have been executed or thrown in solitary on an asteroid for the rest of his life like he deserved? | |} ---- That's not actually the Exiles' motivation at all. -_- They didn't rebel just because. They rebelled because Dominion society was extremely socially stratified and they felt disenfranchised by their government. | |} ---- So it's more "WE DONT LIKE CHANGE" type of thing? | |} ---- Because Durek's methods are acceptable to the Exiles. I am trying not to dive too deeply into politics here, but if the Dominion represents old-school repressive totalitarian governments, the Exiles represent a lot of populist democratic and federalists institutions. And while the former are better known for acts we'd called evil today (Arboria), modern democracies are usually charged with making things worse in the pursuit of making things better. The reason Durek gets to keep his job is the same reason the Dominion proper doesn't give the Emperor a giant middle finger; because "your side" doesn't do "evil". Durek's brand is just the kind that you get when you don't have that kind of totalitarian control, and the military leadership just does what it thinks is best on its own. Again, because I don't think it's meant to be taken that seriously, I don't tend to ascribe broad representational satire to Wildstar. These are based on tropes we've seen in movies and the like. But while we have been trained all our lives to recognize the Dominion as evil in the west, Durek's folly is something a lot more modern and endemic to our broad culture. I'm sure people can come up with their own examples of modern leaders who might be said to have started further unnecessary conflict while thoughtlessly pursuing an enemy. | |} ---- The mechari didn't give the Cassians much in the way of a choice in the matter. The Emperor said "Hey do this" but we know who was behind it. The Chronicle houses would be closed as the central hub of Cassian community and the Vigilant church put in it's place. It wasn't until the addition of the Draken that ideas of religious freedom were added, far after the Civil war. They left because they were being forced into a different system of beliefs from those handed down over the generations. In the full glory of hindsight I agree it was heavy handed and didn't take into account the culture of the Cassians. It's really a shame, some of the Eldan were just in it for power, but other's seemed to see a lot of promise in Cassians as a race. Projenitor Ohmna sung songs from Cassian Idol to her skeech...It backfired as skeech are terrible singers, but that isn't really her fault. Mechari are duty bound to do what is best for the Dominion, so it always seems odd that although the Cassians are supposed to be the core of that empire, we seem to separate what is good for the dominion, from what is good for the Cassians. I think these ideas should be more entwined, what is good for Cassians right now is probably what is best for the Dominion. There certainly aren't any eldan around to say otherwise. | |} ---- Equivar Manure. Deadlocked or incapable of enforcement maybe but acceptable? Nope. Go redo that mission chain and pay attention to what the rank-and-file and his command staff are saying. Even if he had the notion to attempt a coup he would have very little support from his direct reports. I doubt many of the other company commanders would put up with those sort of shenanigans either. Remember that FCON is not a unified military. It's an amalgam of mercenary units that just so happen to work against the Dominion for their own reasons (Gnox, Arboria, Exile etc.) Durek probably trades heavily on his reputation defending Gnox. What he did in Galeras was a colossal military blunder that ignored the recommendations of his expert advisers. That's the kind of things that should have splintered FCON and/or have his drinking buddies take him aside and tell him to retire. | |} ---- But that's the problem. Launch a coup against what? Or whom? The reason Durek's methods aren't challenged is because there's simply no one to stop him. The government of the Dominion is very straightforward. Totalitarian, egalitarian, built by nepotism, but it's sure who works for whom. The Exiles are a LOT less unified in terms of government as well as military. Durek doesn't have anyone to take over; the Exile government is so weak that they don't really have any say over his affairs. So yes, it's a HUGE issue because the Exiles are willing to accept quite a bit of atrocity from their people. Even if you don't like Durek, it's obvious his people didn't offer him up to the Falkrin, they followed his orders to bombard a holy site and start a war with a people who'd been otherwise only tangentially involved in their conflict. Then, instead of just backing off and holding their own, or even trying to negotiate (the way the Dominion failed to do, but at least attempted), they then followed him straight into the Falkrin village and killed and desecrated their areas. I mean, you could put forward the bad apple theory, it would apply, but that's also what applies to the Dominion. We're simply a lot more familiar with the story of the Falkrin and the Exiles than, for example, the Dominion on Arboria on a personal level. We know from a century or two of storytelling that the Dommies are bad and their attack on Arboria was bad and thus they are all bad people. We apply nuance to the Exiles because, of course, that wasn't the Exiles inciting a Falkrin holy war. It was Durek. It's a double standard that comes from our recent narrative tradition. We recognize the Empire as evil, but we're not in a hurry to castigate whole factions that more closely resemble our modern people. And of course, in the end, Durek isn't going to get in trouble for starting an extra war when he beat the Dominion in Galeras. I'd be surprised if, despite the Falkrin mess, he didn't get a medal. | |} ---- Funny because destroying Arboria v1 is the reason Aurin are on Nexus at all :lol: | |} ---- That's because it's not a government. The closest they have to a governing body are the Judges, and that's more law enforcement. The humans are refugees that haven't had a home for a very long time. The aurins' society was upturned and uprooted, yanking them from a series of clans interconnected by Matrias and dropping them into a totally foreign no-man's land. The granok were exiled from their home (though not before ensuring freedom for their people by beating back an attempted forced take-over by Dominion) but have fractured into mercenary groups. The Mordesh population is so scattered and decimated that their "leader" is just the guy they put their hopes in for a cure. There is no single functioning government among them. I honestly can't take any argument seriously that tries to paint the Dominion attack on Arboria as anything but utterly reprehensible, though. :P | |} ---- I agree, and I'm pretty sure if you described the situation without saying Aurin, or Exiles the average Dominion citizen would think it was absolutely horrible. It's not like it was put up to a popular vote and everyone all said *cupcake* those tree slank Aurin! So I don't quite understand why it's ok to infect some farmers in Auroria with plague worms the size of small dogs? | |} ---- I think... the whole Arboria thing basically wentlike this... *AHEM* Dominion Leaders: We need a solution to being the Aurin in line, we can't allow them to aid these criminals arguments on various actions to take Mondo: Mondo has solution! TRUST MONDO! Mondo has proven self before, Mondo will prove self again! look at each other worried, but consider that Mondo as followed through before with tasks given *sometime later* Mondo: SEE! Mondo fix problem! look on with a "wtf face" Dominion leaders :Damnit Mondo! *sigh* take care to spin the actions carefully to citizens and paint it in a better lgiht in their favor Mondo: Least mondo has chicken..*munch* Lesson...Don't put a chua in charge of "dealing with problems..." | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you can't pick out the religious overtones in the game than your not paying attention to the subtext.. The dominion might tolerate the gods of the supporting races.. but it still boils down to the fanatical views of the dominion and it is loaded with religious dogmas. There is no denying that the dominion are under a fascist leadership one in which the cassians believe the dominion emperor to be some type of heralded god or divine descendant of gods. In which this case the lore of the game supports and justifies such belief. While I still love playing on my dominion characters.. the mood and the enviromental setting of the dominion is a bit overwhelming with its subtexts that i have pointed out. Nothing wrong with that it just doesn't appeal to me all that much. | |} ---- As much as the sight of a clear cut forest in real life makes me want to vomit, the Dominion is a very large place with a great many citizens. You need a lot of resources for that kind of population. Taking the resources from a planet without sapient life is not uncalled for, but I'm going to lay the strip-mining and other slash and burn ways it was done, at the feet of the chua. From my understanding a prior a probe had been sent to Arboria and hadn't found a thing. If the Aurin were engineered by the hoogles you are probably out of luck, but if the Eldan made the Aurin,( I always wonder every time I see one of those green giants) not only will you get your planet back along with a big fat apology, your little bunny butts would be considered holy. Hows that for a strange turn of fate? | |} ---- ---- I'm not saying the chua are the only ones responsible, I'm saying they carried it out. Do any of the other dominion races look like they would name something a planet reaper? I don't buy the no sapient life excuse either, it seems plenty vindictive as otherwise they would have stopped when it became apparent that the Aurin were intelligent and had a culture of their own. (Ok if you ask a chua if the planet has intelligent life they would probably say no, but they are jerks.) Is anyone actually honestly defending what the Dominion did to Arboria? I'm certainly not. I hate Mondo and have from the first time I met the guy. I would gladly have put bits of that rat in the chum bucket for all he has done to Dominion citizens....and if he messes with the strain, all that he might do as well. There is a lot of dehumanizing when it comes to species that are considered exiles. I'm not sure that I have seen much evidence for dehumanizing protostar clones, and I haven't gotten to use my lopp pic in ages so I'm not sure about the "Not under dominion control" part. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would be overjoyed to plant a large sharp piece of exanite between his eyeballs. It's not going to make up for the loss of one of my favorite npcs over on exile, but I would get satisfaction knowing that one of the sociopaths in the Dominion leadership was in the dirt. You know what makes a mechari cry? Having to put down someone that didn't deserve anything that happened to them Edit: I don't like Marshal Yatish. When he told me to kill the falkrin females, and break their eggs, I told him to stuff it. | |} ---- ---- This conversation has been going on in one form or another since beta. People feel very strongly about how the Dominion, and Exiles are represented. My complaint from day one is that if the idea was to have two morally grey factions, that the Dominion needs to have more empathetic characters from the start, and the Exiles need to be a little more skeevy. As it is a lot of players are so disgusted with the bad parts of the Dominion that they never see the good, and are so invested in the nice people of the Exiles that they don't get the feeling of wrongness when it comes up. Starting Dominion, here is your shock prod. Starting Exiles, save a pregnant lady. You can guess which one people get a warmer feeling from. *shrug* Unless the Lore lead wades in here and lays down how they wanted the two factions to feel in regard to how grey they are, I don't think this will ever really be over. | |} ---- What wrong with Chua in charge for fried chicken? | |} ---- I'd take a guardsman over a space marine. I HATE Space Marines. They are the cancer of 40k. | |} ---- Apart from the usual lack of it being chicken, or do we need to talk about the accidents when the chua try and get creative with the secret herbs and spices? | |} ---- ---- ---- If we have talked about how to make a more feminine chua in the past, I can't recall the physical details. If you have some ideas as to what you would want to see in a chua body that would appeal to the female playerbase I'm rather curious. Character customization is on the list of things that Carbine wants to work on, I'm sure they would like some feedback on what you would like to see. | |} ---- ---- There would be complaints if the players were not given a choice, so it would be body types in addition to what we have. I'm asking would you want a shift in torso length to legs, or smaller shoulders? Something simple like eyelashes? Can you find a picture or describe a hairstyle that you would like? I'm sure I can shake some ideas for female chua out of Typrop, but as you pointed it out I want as much of your opinion as possible. | |} ---- There can't be too much sexual dimorphism without breaking the lore I meant to say. Chua male and female physique should be the same. I think pixie cuts would look fantastic on Chua, (To eschew the horror that is clipping on every Aurin hairstyle in existance.) | |} ---- Chua bodies are VERY difficult to dress "cute". A longer body and legs would go a long way to alleviate that. I've had the same outfit on my chua for months, and only yesterday realized that the pants are the same ones I have on my human medic. The details were completely lost. There's really only one face that looks somewhat female, adding one with eyelashes would help, maybe. It might also just look weird. Edit to add: I agree with Rocio that they can't change physique too much or the lore goes out the window. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's ok. We don't have chua characters either, but it is more just a general dislike of their lore. | |} ---- ---- I think just some more androgynous faces would help. But more than that really has to be the hair. Customization options that go beyond beards and mustaches (which, regardless of those female dwarf analogues out there, are decidedly masculine characteristics) would also help present the proper message that there's more than just male chua. A more androgynous voice would also help. -_- | |} ---- more androgynous underpants too... or just get rid of them! | |} ---- You mean this stuff tha I did way back in he day? I actually have a lot more that I did...I'll perhaps make a new thread alter this weekend with all the suggestions in them... | |} ---- I always get a good laugh out of that aurin mustache picture. I seem to remember they can grow that hair pretty fast, probably with an accompanying KER-STACHE! sound effect. Those drawings will always be good. | |} ---- hehe thanks...I would so play an aurin if they had facial hair options! or like long beards with flowers in them | |} ---- This actually comes up if you google image search "Aurin beard." Make it so, Carbine. | |} ---- ---- It's more that the draken and granok are relatively neutral as far as pointing fingers at the good or the bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm an Aurin because bunnygirls Which is american in origin thanks to a fantastic old guy named Hugh Hefner. Bunnies <3 | |} ---- Or... maybe not worry about what another person enjoys playing or whatever the reason behind it? I play an aurin because it fits my character personality and concept. Nothing more. | |} ---- Considering the Aurin look, and are the size of children this is actually very scary.... Calm ye breasts love, this is just banter. | |} ----